


you understand me (i understand you)

by Irrlichtertanz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrlichtertanz/pseuds/Irrlichtertanz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something in Narcissa's gaze tells him, that today she might be feeling just as lonely and lost in the world, as he himself. And the deeper he looks into the glass, the higher his heart beats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you understand me (i understand you)

**Author's Note:**

> Just another translation of one of my german ficlets.  
> Since english isn't my native language, I'm from Germany, I'm always open to corrections regarding my grammar and stuff ... I'm still not 100% sure about that. So if you read this feel free to correct me!
> 
> Written for a [Project Waisenhaus](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/) prompt by the lovely [tears_into_wine](http://tears-into-wine.livejournal.com/):  
> James x Narcissa | And the deeper I look into the glass, the higher my heart beats.
> 
>  _(Und je tiefer ich ins Glas schau', desto höher schlägt mein Herz.)_ (It was actually a german prompt.) 
> 
> Wordcount: 797

Silently he sits at the bar, starring morosely at the small water stains and the flaking varnish. Tries to simply drink the dark thoughts away. Actually he should have accepted Sirius' offer to hoof through the bars together for another round, but somehow he wasn't in the mood tonight.  
Somehow he just wanted to be alone tonight and dwell on his dark thoughts, of which he can't explain to himself why they assail him so suddenly.

Briefly he feels how somebody steps behind him, however, he doesn't bother to turn around. Instead, he continues to stare into his glass. _(Already empty again)._  
Sighing, he raises his arm to wave the waiter over.  
»Another fire whiskey.«

»Do I get one, too?«, a high, warm voice sounds beside him and something in this voice sounds strangely familiar, so, nevertheless, he finally turns around.  
He's a bit surprised to see Narcissa, of all people, sitting on a barstool beside him, who looks at him with an almost shy smile and with wide eyes he stares at her.  
At first he wants to decline resolutely, 'cause he had planned to just sit here for a night, to drink and to wallow in self-pity.  
But something in Narcissa's gaze tells him, that today she might be feeling just as lonely and lost in the world, as he himself.  
So he shortly shrugs his shoulders and orders another fire whiskey.

Silently the two drink, literally overthrowing the alcohol down and directly order the next drinks.  
»So, what's your problem?«, Narcissa finally asks, wraps her slender fingers around her glass and looks at him attentively.  
_»What makes you think, that I have a problem?«,_ he wants to ask, but when he looks into her eyes once again, he suspects that maybe Narcissa is just a little bird in a golden cage, just like him.  
»Come on«, he just says, slides of his barstool and, their full glasses in his hands, looks for a quiet niche for them.

»I don't know«, he finally replies, as he sits down, _maybe not so casually as usual,_ and fishes a pack of muggle cigarettes out of his pocket, that Sirius must have forgotten in his flat after the last party.  
With a short tap of his wand, he lights the cigarette and takes a deep drag.  
Without asking him, Narcissa takes a cigarette, sticks it through her full, rosy lips and looks at him attentively.  
Teasingly, James raises an eyebrow, but says nothing, and instead gives her fire.  
»Now, spit it out, James.«

Sighing, he surrenders.  
»I really don't know, Narcissa. It's just such a feeling. Although I have the best friends, you could ask for, it feels, as though I would miss something. If I would seek, seek, seek, without finding something. If I would run, run, run, without arriving anywhere. If I would miss something in my life. Do you understand that?«  
Thoughtfully Narcissa looks at him and takes a sip from her fire whiskey.  
»Sort of, I guess. Secretly, we all long for more. To eventually find someone who _really_ understands us. Someone, who recognizes our deepest longings, without having to express them.« 

A smile shows up on James' lips as he empties his glass in one fast gulp and waves the waiter to let him refill them both again.  
_And the deeper he looks into the glass, the higher his heart beats._  
This feeling to finally meet a kindred soul, settles within him and makes his soul wonderfully light.  
»Yes, that's it. That's exactly what I mean.«  
A big smile steals on his lips, as he puts his hand on the table and slowly, almost unconsciously, moves it towards her.  
Narcissa holds her breath for a few seconds, unsure whether she should really do, what her heart tells her at that moment.  
Finally she follows the advice of her heart and lays her hand hesitantly and slightly on his.

»I have the feeling, you understand me like no other«, she says quietly, a few fire whiskeys later, when James after all has found the way _beside_ her and has wrapped his arm gently around her waist.  
Sighing she closes her eyes and rests her head on his shoulder.  
»I have the feeling, you understand me like no other«, he replies and looks at her with a mixture of hope, anticipation and melancholy.

Smiling she puts her hand on is cheek and, a little lost in thought, strokes over the short stubbles on his chin.  
_And the deeper he looks into her eyes, the higher his heart beats._

Finally, finally their lips meet to a deep, longing kiss.  
And James and Narcissa both have the feeling, that they might have found exactly that, of which they didn't even know, that they were looking for it.

 

+


End file.
